Still One Left
by Mortalus
Summary: When Severus Snape is nearly killed, his last remaining relation must come to Hogwarts to pick up the pieces. What is it that has kept him away for nearly twenty years?
1. Contact

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co.   I am making no money off of this story.   Sue me and you will get nothing, because I have nothing to give you.**

**A/N: This fic will be eleven chapters long; about half of it will be in the present HP universe, taking place in Harry's fifth year, and the other half will be flashbacks.   This is *not* a fifth year fic; it is about Severus Snape's past and his relationship with his family.   There will be very little action – this is drama, so please don't expect any climactic battles.   In this chapter, Snape has been badly injured and may die.   Dumbledore contacts his one remaining family member.   Rated PG-13 for swearing and violence.   Enjoy and review!**

Chapter One: Contact

_             Dear Mr. Snape,_

_             I am sorry to inform you that Severus has been gravely injured and is in danger of death.   Although I am aware of the difficult past between you, I hope you will be able to put that aside in this time of crisis.   Severus is still at Hogwarts, as it may be dangerous to move him._

_                                                                                                                                           Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                                             Albus Dumbledore_

_             "Are you quite sure about this, Albus?   Severus didn't leave you with the names of anyone he would want to be notified in case of an emergency.   Perhaps he doesn't want this man to know," McGonagall pointed out as Dumbledore sealed the envelope with the Hogwarts crest.   _

_             "I can't very well sit here and allow Severus to die without any family members by his bedside.   He deserves to have someone with him, even if he doesn't think so himself," Dumbledore replied.   A moment later a large bird swooped in through the open window and landed on Fawkes' perch.   Fawkes ruffled his feathers, giving the other bird a dirty look, and flew onto Dumbledore's shoulder._

_             McGonagall stared at the newcomer.   "A falcon?   You're sending the letter long distance?   Are you sure it will make it…in time?"   Only one falcon was kept at Hogwarts, for especially important messages – since falcons were harder for a potential interceptor to snare – and for the very rare off-continent delivery._

_             "I certainly hope so."   Dumbledore tied the letter onto the falcon's leg and it abruptly took off._

*************************

_             The great bird flew farther than it ever had in its life, and came very close to losing its way completely.   It found its way in the end.   The falcon, after gliding across endless miles of the Atlantic Ocean, found itself tiredly circling a tiny island in search of the recipient of the message.   _

_             There was nothing on the island but a castle.   The castle was so big, and the island so small, that nothing else could possibly fit.   To the southwest was the gatehouse and barbican, complete with drawbridge, though it had always been more decorative than functional, as those witches and wizards who were allowed to enter or leave the castle Apparated – and everyone else was kept either out or in.   _

_             There were several towers and various other buildings.   Among these was a falconry, and this is where the falcon headed.   It swooped down to the brick building and entered through a large open window.   It landed on a perch not far from the window and immediately caught the eye of a gaping red-haired boy._

_             "Woah!   Where d'you come from, hmm?"   The boy smiled a gap-toothed, friendly grin, and grabbed for the letter attached to the falcon's leg.   It gave what could only be the bird version of a growl, piercing the boy with it suspicious gaze.   "'Ey, look, I know it ain't for me!   But I can't 'ave you flying about botherin' people – if you can call the old farts who live 'ere people, at any rate.   You'd get fried if you tried to enter one of the towers!   There's enough wards on 'em to take down a dozen trolls, or giants even!   I'll make sure it gets delivered to whoever it's for, promise!"   The falcon reluctantly held out its leg, and the boy untied the letter.   As soon as it was off, the falcon ruffled its feathers loudly, disturbing the other birds, and settled in for a nap._

_             "Aye, that's right, get your rest, an' I'll get this delivered to…" he looked down at the name of the addressee on the letter and yelped.   "Ack!   You would stick me with 'avin' to go deliver to 'im!   'E's one of those big shots I was talkin' to you about!   Ah well, it 'as to be delivered…"_

_             The boy walked none too quickly out of the falconry, letting out a belabored sigh as he left, and made his way to the state rooms.   At least he could thank his lucky stars that Seneschal Snape spoke English, because the boy had never been good with Mandarin or Spanish, though he didn't mind those South African languages.   He never would have questioned knowing so many languages at such a young age; he was not aware that boys grew up differently anywhere else.   Servants were born there, and servants died there, and lived sheltered but happy lives in between.   Castle Atlantic had never, in its long history as the headquarters of the International Confederation of Wizards, known anything different.   Wars were bickered about there, but fought elsewhere._

_             Seneschal Snape was one of the six most important people who lived on the island, and thus one of the six most important people in the world.   He was the Seneschal of Europe; he, like the other five Seneschals, had the task of settling arguments between lesser Representatives of countries within his sphere of influence, as well as having arguments of his own with the other Seneschals and other duties which mere servants were not privy to.   The boy thought it would be grand to be so well-respected just for being able to shout really loudly._

_             The boy was stopped on his way many times by people wondering what on earth he was doing in that section of the castle – his mother among them – but all he had to do was hold up the letter and he was allowed to pass.   By the time he got to the door he was walking with a militaristic gait and feeling very self-important.   The hard gaze of the guards at the door soon put a stop to that; one of them snatched the letter from his fingers and scrutinized him and the envelope thoroughly, and he felt like he was six inches tall._

_             "Get on with you," the guard said sternly, handing the letter to another guard who began unlocking the door to the Seneschal's quarters.   "We'll take it from here."   The boy gave the guard the dirtiest look he dared to before shuffling away.   He needn't have worried about speaking the Seneschal's language – he wasn't going to get within ten feet of him!_

*************************

_             Seneschal Snape rubbed the index finger of his hand against the bottom edge of his patch over his left eye socket.   He dipped his quill into the black ink at his desk and wrote three words on the paper in front of him: More black ink.   He signed it with his usual flourish, folded it up, and stood to hand it to one of the guards outside to have it delivered to the supply section.   The guards were more like message boys, and were a bored lot, really.   Just as he stood knocked on the door to his study.   "Come in," he called._

_             The guard entered and bowed.   The Seneschal nodded his head and the guard handed a letter to him.   He handed him the note about the ink in return, before the guard bowed and made his exit.   The Seneschal read the return address of the letter to see whether it was worth his immediate attention._

_             Hogwarts.   He tore the envelope open._

_             The Seneschal skimmed the short letter.   Severus.   Dying._

_             He blinked his eye and remembered._


	2. Flashback: Death Knocks

**A/N: Chapter Two – Germanus Snape comes home to find his parents dead, and to meet his new baby brother for the first time.   Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter Two: Flashback – Death Knocks

_October 28th, 1959__:_

            _Germanus__ Snape had Apparated into Hell._

_            Aurors and Unspeakables surrounded the tall, proud mansion he had once called home.   It was the dead of night, and the beacons from the wands of the investigators were offensive to the manor's staunch darkness.   There were too many lights inside the mansion as well, for such an hour; it spoke of disorder and madness, and surely his parents wouldn't stand for it._

_            Had they still been alive, that is._

_            Then there was the noise.   The shouting and questions that grew more insistent as he walked toward the manor.   Someone was pulling on his cloak; one look and the reporter hanging on him let go, and one less voice breached the silent night air.   He crossed the ward the Aurors had set up to keep the media back, and more voices were calling to him about bodies and neighbors and light – green light.   It couldn't be a dream, because dreams always felt so real._

_            He went up to the door and rang the doorbell.   Someone stepped in front of him and opened the door.   He walked in, up the stairs and through the halls, until another someone came in front of him and put a baby, wrapped in a fleecy shirt, in his arms.   The one who had handed him the baby was talking, but he ignored him and went through the door that led to his old bedroom.   It was as he remembered it, except it was too bright outside his window.   He lay down on the bed and was out like a light._

_            Why wouldn't the lights go out?_

_*************************_

_October 29th, 1959:_

_            He woke up with a baby crying in his ear.   His eyes opened wide with surprise, and he sat up on the bed, still holding the baby.   He looked around the room; it was his old bedroom at Snape manor, and he remembered why he was there._

_            A house elf shuffled through the door, it's eyes watching its feet, and its hands twittering about as if it didn't know what use to make of them.   "Mister Snape, sir, you want Waggy to change the baby's diaper?   Feed the baby, maybe?"   He nodded slowly, handing the baby off to it.   It looked up into Germanus' eyes.   "Waggy is very sorry, Mister Snape," it said, its ears drooping.   _

_            The house elf left, but before the door had the chance to close behind it a man walked in and grabbed his hand.   "Inspector Wigglebum at your service, Mister Snape," he said.   Germanus, still at a loss for words, nodded.   The inspector grabbed the chair from Germanus' desk, pulling it out and sitting in front of him.   "Sir, as you know, Mister and Missus Snape were murdered last night.   The baby…your brother, I believe…?"_

_            Germanus cleared his throat.   "Yes, yes my brother…my parents, they wanted another baby, you see, though why they decided to have __one thirty__ years after me I don't know," he explained._

_            "Yes, well-"_

_            "I hadn't even seen it before, didn't even know it was born yet, I was off on business, is it a girl?   Mother thought it was going to be a girl, but she was wrong about me, I hope it is a girl because she-"_

_            "Mr. Snape," he interrupted._

_            "Yes?"_

_            "I see that you're quite shaken up, but you're going to have to listen to me.   The baby was hidden in a laundry basket by one of the house elves to keep it safe.   As of yet we have no idea who murdered your parents, but whoever he is I am sure you would like to see him brought to justice as much as we would.   We will need your full cooperation-"_

_            "Where is the baby?" he asked._

_            The inspector frowned at him.   "One of your house elves left the room with it just as I came in.   Now, sir-"_

_            Germanus leapt up from his chair and walked through the door, followed by the confused inspector.   "No, no I need to see the baby now.   Waggy!" he called down the hall.   Just as the inspector grabbed him by the shoulder Waggy raced down the hall with the baby, looking up at Germanus respectfully.   He took the baby from the house elf and held it gently in his arms._

_            "Sir-"_

_            "We'll speak later; you'll have my full cooperation with your investigation.   Waggy?"_

_            "Yes, sir?" the house elf squeaked._

_            "Get the baby's things together and have them sent to Castle Solium.   You can contact me there with any questions, inspector," he stated._

_            "Mr. Snape, I'm afraid you cannot be allowed to leave the country until-"_

_            "I can leave the country whenever I damn well please.   My father passed down his position as Seneschal of __Europe__ to me a few months ago, and as a Seneschal I am immune to your rules and regulations.   If you have any questions for me they can be directed to the castle," he said firmly.   "Don't forget the baby's birth certificate, Waggy.   I'll need it if I'm ever to find out the child's name."_

_            "It's Severus, sir," the elf spoke timidly._

_            Germanus looked down at the baby in his arms.   It had ceased making noise and was looking up at him while its hands clutched at his robes.   "Ah, so you're a boy, then.   Don't know how I could have missed it."   Germanus walked past the indignant inspector and traced the steps he had taken the previous night as he headed out the door and away from the manor forever._


	3. Don't Look Back

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will.**

**A/N: Third chapter of the fic; this is once again set in the present, and continues the story as Germanus prepares to go to Hogwarts.   In the last major fic I wrote I planned out too much for each chapter; in this fic I've planned too little, which is why the chapters are generally going to be pretty short.   This is probably the shortest of them all, but hey, that means I get the next chapter out sooner, especially considering that I'm going to be sitting in a car for ten hours with nothing to do.   I probably should have mentioned this before, but I'm not sure if the author alert is working again or even if it's still there, so _if you want me to email you when the next chapter is up just say so in your review or email me privately.   Thank you for your reviews!   Enjoy!_**

Chapter Three: Don't Look Back

             Germanus sat with the letter in his hands for a long while.   He didn't know what to do.   He wanted to see Severus – had wanted to see him desperately for years – but he didn't know if Severus would really want his older brother there while he slipped away.   The thought of Severus dying made a lump settle in his throat; he was more than a brother to him, damn it.   He was like a son; if only he had shown him that when it counted.

             But if Severus was dying, then that meant that he might never see him alive again if he didn't make the leap.   He couldn't bear the thought that the next time he would see Severus he might be in a casket.

             Germanus shook himself.   His personal feelings simply did not matter.   He would have to go to Severus regardless.   The protocol of the ICW – which was, in Germanus' humble opinion, so outdated that it was laughable – stated that the position of Seneschal was kept in the family.   His father had just retired to raise Severus when Germanus had taken the position.   He had, naturally, been trained his entire life for the responsibility.   Severus hadn't been; it had always been assumed that Germanus would have his own children to whom the position would pass, but Germanus had never been good with children and seeing how poorly he had done raising Severus had made him extremely nervous about trying to be a parent again.

             Thus, when Germanus had turned sixty-five a mere year ago, Severus had been declared the heir to the family position.   It had caused some difficulties, since one of his officials had written Severus about the decision and he had firmly declined the "honor".   Of course, he had been named the heir regardless.   The fact that Severus thought he had a choice in the matter at all was worrying.   

             And if the man who was destined to be the future Seneschal really was in mortal jeopardy, then obviously someone high up in the ranks of the ICW would have to make an official visit.   Being Severus' brother, he was the clear choice, and sending someone else would raise unwanted questions among his peers, particularly the Seneschal of Asia, who he was quite certain wanted both he and Severus dead so that he could put one of his operatives in Europe into the position and control both continents.

             Merlin, did he hate his job.

             If it weren't for the fact that he knew Severus would hate it even more, he would have retired years ago.

             And if Severus did die, he would be absolutely required to take a wife and produce an heir.

             How had he gotten himself into this mess?

             Germanus stood up and walked to the door.   Immediately after he stepped out of his office, two of the guards at the door flanked him.   Another began setting the wards on the door; Germanus truly pitied anyone who would dare try to break in.   He walked swiftly outside and to the courtyard, heading for the medical tower.   If he was going to go see Severus – a fate to which he had already resigned himself – he would at least bring doctors.   He had no idea what the medical staff at Hogwarts was like since he himself had attended Durmstrang, but they surely could not match the professionals at the ICW headquarters.   He had the best medical staff in the world at his fingertips, and he was going to take full advantage of it.

             When Germanus entered the tower, all the doctors in the room immediately took notice and three rushed toward him.

             "Seneschal, what is the matter?"

             "What are the symptoms?"

             "Are you able to walk unassisted?"  
             That was the one thing he disliked about the castle's doctors; they were a rather bored lot and fussed over him like a flock of mother hens.   They did so with all of the Seneschals, but him in particular ever since he lost his eye.   He was quite certain they were all waiting on baited breath for something to happen to the other one so they could have a bit more excitement in their lives.

             "I am fine."   He stated firmly.   "I require a staff of approximately…oh, six of you to accompany me on a trip to England.   My personal doctor will be one the six, naturally."

             Conversation broke out at once from all sides.   His guards were shocked.   "Sir, we had not been informed that you were leaving the castle, we'll have to get a team together –"

             "When is this trip?"

             "Immediately.   I wish to leave within two hours.   You will be expected to pack your belongings and any medical supplies you may need within that time.   You will be seeing to a patient who is near death; I don't know what the injuries are, so don't ask me."   He turned to one of his flabbergasted guards.   "And I expect a team of no more and no less than a dozen guards of the highest caliber you can pull together.   Also, send a message to the other Seneschals that I am leaving, that I regret missing my appointments with them, if any, etcetera."   His guards looked uncomfortable; there were only the two with him, and if they left to follow his orders he would be unescorted.   "Go on, I'll be fine.   I'm just going back to my room to pack."

             "We'll accompany you there, Seneschal, and then carry out your orders."

             Germanus sighed.   He could hardly expect them to go against protocol, especially since he was acting so strangely.   He hadn't left the castle for years, and had never done so on the spur of the moment.   "Very well."   He walked out, leaving the medical staff in a panic over how on earth they were going to get everything together within two hours.

             As he walked, he thought of what he would write back to Dumbledore.   Germanus shook his head; he would get there before the letter would, so there wasn't any point in announcing his arrival.   Once people found out he was there he would have to handle the press and the Ministry, so it was best to keep his journey a secret for as long as possible.   After all, he wasn't there to see _them, not that they would give a damn.   _

             Of course, he would also have to deal with whomever or whatever hurt Severus.

             That was the one thing about this excursion that he was looking forward to.


	4. Flashback: If Only

**Disclaimer: Feh, I've done this three times already, if you haven't figured out yet that I don't own Harry Potter then you're clearly an idiot.**

**A/N: Chapter four is another flashback, and deals with Severus' childhood years (pre-Hogwarts) while being raised by his older brother.   This one's longer, hope you're happy emma!   Thank you all for reviewing!   Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Flashback – If Only

_March 14th, 1963__:_

_             "Gemmy play?" the child asked, waddling toward him._

_             Germanus barely glanced down from his paperwork.   "No, not now Sevvie.   Didn't I tell you to stay with Erika?"   Erika was Severus' caretaker when Germanus was busy.   She took care of him a lot._

_             "Yes," he replied.   "But I wanna play with you, Gemmy!   Pees?"_

_             "Severus," he sighed.   "I already told you that I'm busy.   Don't bother me further.   I'll send for you when I'm ready."   Erika picked that moment to show herself, running in with a panicked look in her eyes that eased the moment she saw Severus.   "Don't lose track of him again," Germanus warned.   "I'm far too busy to play nursemaid."_

_             "Yessir," she said, nodding.   "Come on, little master," she cooed, taking Severus' hand and leading him away as he looked sadly up at his brother._

_             "Bye, Gemmy," he said, waving his hand._

_             Germanus grunted in reply, his quill still scratching away._

_*************************_

_February 9th, 1964__:_

_             "Why can't I play with Vinnie?" Severus whined for what must have been the fifth time that day alone._

_             Germanus rolled his eyes.   "Because he's a servant, Severus.   One must never grow attached to servants."_

_             "Why?"_

_             "Because they're beneath you, and you'll have to separate from them completely eventually.   Vinnie will be schooled here with the other servants, and you'll go to a private school elsewhere," he explained.   He thought he was being admirably patient with the boy, really.   Sevvie could be a pain when he wanted something badly enough.   _

_             "I'm gonna go to school?   When?   With other kids?" he asked, his eyes shining with enthusiasm.   "I wanna make friends."_

_             "You 'want to' make friends, Sevvie, not 'wanna'.   Yes, you will go to school, but not for a long time yet, and yes, there will certainly be other kids like you there, though you'll still have to watch out about making friends with commoners.   It's never good to make friends outside one's social strata."_

_             Severus quirked his head and frowned slightly.   Germanus had to admit that he was cute when he did that.   He was cute whenever he stopped talking for a few moments.    "What's that mean?"_

_             "Never mind.   I'll explain it when you're old enough to comprehend what I'm saying."_

_             "I want friends now!" he pouted, crossing his little arms._

_             "Didn't you like playing with Representative Rozen's boy yesterday?"_

_             "She's a girl!   Girls are dumb!   She tried to make me a girl, too!   I don't like her!"_

_             Oh, now he remembered.   Erika had complained about washing off all that ghastly make-up.   "What about Representative Sachek's boy the day before, hmm?"_

_             "He's two!   He's a dumb baby!"_

_             Germanus sighed.   "None of the other Representatives under my jurisdiction have children anywhere near your age group!"_

_             Severus frowned again.   "No friends?" he asked._

_             "You can make friends when you go to school."_

_             "Why can't I play with Vinnie?"_

_             Germanus clenched his teeth and tried not to scream._

_*************************_

_August 25th, 1965___

_             Germanus was in trouble._

_             Erika was far too sick to be let anywhere near Severus.   Germanus would never trust anyone else with Sevvie's safety.   This meant that he was stuck looking after him personally for at least a few days.   Normally this would only be a minor annoyance, but he had a major meeting with the other Seneschals that day about the dodgy international policy regarding Dark wizards.   He had to be there, which meant that he had to bring Severus along._

_             The meeting would be several hours.   Sevvie's attention span was measured in minutes._

_             Not only that, but the other Seneschals would not be pleased with the boy's presence._

_             But he had no choice._

_             Taking a deep breath, he picked Sevvie up and entered the conference room._

_             All the other Seneschals were already there.   And, as expected…_

_             "Seneschal Snape!   What on earth do you think you're doing, bringing a child in here?   Is this some kind of ploy?" growled Tseng Yu Wang, the Seneschal of __Asia__.   He was a podgy, sputtering bureaucrat who also happened to be the most paranoid man Germanus had ever met._

_             "Keep your pants on!   I'm sure Germanus has a good explanation for bringing his little brother along!   How ya doin', Sevvie?"   Anna Ravenspoon, the Seneschal of North America, had certainly done things more controversial than bring a family member to a meeting.   For one, she was the first woman Seneschal in history, a fact that irked a few of the more chauvinist Representatives, even those she held sway over.   When she had come to a meeting dressed as a Muggle hippie, there had been more than a few whispers over her competence.   Germanus himself was rather fond of her, even if she was too flamboyant, and she had always been fond of Sevvie._

_             "I'm fine," Sevvie replied, clutching Germanus tightly._

_             "In fact I do have a good reason for bringing Severus.   His nanny is sick and I wouldn't trust his care to anyone else.   As for your ploy theory, Seneschal Tseng, I'm afraid I don't know of any in which a five-year-old would play an integral role."_

_             "Oh, let the kid stay and let's get on with it!" Aaron Rengart, the Seneschal of __Australia__ said._

_             "Very well, the boy stays, but you had better keep him on your side of the table, Seneschal," Tseng spat._

_             "He can come over to my side of the table any time!" Anna shouted.   Germanus mentally rolled his eyes.   He appreciated her support, but sometimes she was confrontational before it was necessary.   It always became necessary at some point during their meetings, but for a shouting match to break out before they even started the discussion was never a good sign._

_             "Everyone just forget that Sevvie is here, all right?   We're here for business, and a very serious piece of business, I might add.   Topic number one: Dark wizards have been popping up all around __Europe__ and while it is known that some of them are not Europeans it has been impossible to get any background information on them because of the policies of certain Asian and African countries.   We request that a law be made that forces the authorities of all countries to share information about any Dark wizards who are suspected of committing any crime that would be considered a felony by the country it was performed in."                 _

_             "The practice of certain Dark spells is not illegal in many of the countries under my jurisdiction, Seneschal," the Seneshal of __Africa__ explained.   "In fact, in some it is encouraged."_

_             "Dark magic may not be illegal in all places, and I'm not saying that it should be, but murder is," Germanus pointed out.   "For one, a man by the name of Wong Yu Wing killed seven children –"_

_             "That is a rumor, nothing more.   You have nothing to back that up!" Tseng exclaimed, pounding his meaty fists on the table._

_             "How about the bodies of the seven children?   Isn't that evidence enough?!" Anna growled._

_             "There were no witnesses –"_

_             "He practically confessed –"_

_             "This isn't about just one killer!   Whether he is guilty or not is irrelevant!   The point I am trying to make is that these wandering rogues are able to skip about from country to country doing whatever they damn well please because the authorities won't share information and have been doing so for decades," Germanus said.   "I hardly think this point requires further discussion.   I move to call a vote on it immediately."_

_             "I second," Anna said._

_             "Very well.   All in favor?"   A collective 'aye' came from the Seneschals of __Australia__, __North America__, and Germanus himself.   "All opposed?"   The other three Seneschals quickly stated 'nay'.   Germanus heaved a deep, long sigh.   It had taken the authorities of various countries in __Europe__ years to work their petition up to this level, and to have it so callously stripped down was unfair._

_             But that was the way it was._

_             "Gemmy?" Severus asked.    Germanus had almost forgotten he was there because he had been so unusually quiet._

_             "Yes, Sevvie?" he whispered._

_             "Why do they want little children to die?" he asked, looking up into his brother's eyes._

_             The room went deadly quiet.   All eyes turned to Germanus, who had gone very pale._

_             After long moments, Germanus worked up his nerve.   "That's a very good question, Sevvie," he said, his voice quivering._

_             Silence.   Severus was still looking at him.   He didn't know how much longer he could stand it._

_             "Come on, you old codgers.   A re-vote, just this once, I know you feel guilty…" Anna said._

_             "I knew that child was a ploy!"_

_             "Oh shut up!" she growled.   "Come on, it's not right for a little kid to lose his faith in justice so soon.   And if we can't understand his sort of logic anymore, then we shouldn't be here deciding the fate of the world."_

_             "It's against policy-"_

_             "It's not like anyone is going to know!   Besides, there are loopholes.   Ahem," she began, "I wish to propose a new motion for a law to be made that forces the authorities of all countries to share information about any Dark wizards who are suspected of committing any act that would be considered a felony by the country it was performed in."_

_             "That's exactly the same as the one we just turned down!" Tseng cried._

_             "No it isn't," she smirked.   "I used the word 'act' instead of 'crime'.   So there."_

_             "But-"_

_             "All in favor?" she asked.   This time five of the six said 'aye', looking at Severus as they did so.   "All opposed?"   The Seneshal of __Asia__ didn't even bother to say 'nay'.   "Right then.   Law's passed.   Next?" she said, smiling brightly at Severus.   He smiled back._

_             Germanus smiled too – but he never brought Severus to another meeting again.   It simply wasn't a place for people who couldn't stop caring._

_*************************_

_November 17th, 1967__:_

_             "I want a real wand.   I'm tired of my play one," Sevvie said.   Since he was alone so much of the time, he had taken to spending hours in the library reading up on spells – especially curses.   Practicing them with a toy wand, however, was near impossible._

_             "Well," he began slowly, "I suppose there's no reason why you can't have one."   There was no reason why he couldn't, except that it was illegal to give anyone under the age of eleven a 'real' wand.   Of course, since Germanus estimated that he could blow up a small country and only get a few nasty looks thrown his way as punishment, he supposed that giving his little brother a wand prematurely wouldn't get him into any trouble.   He could always explain it away by saying he had some sort of security concern._

_             "Can we go get one now, Gemmy?   Please?"_

_             Germanus chuckled.   "There's no need for us to go anywhere, Severus.   We will summon a wand maker to come to us, just like we do with the tailor.   Ollivander would be best, I believe.   I got my wand from him, and it's still going strong."_

_             "Can he come soon?"_

_             "Of course.   I'll send him a class four summons immediately."   Which, in layman's terms, meant get off your arse and come immediately.   There were five classes of summons, and only Seneschals could send out class fours or fives.   The class fives were rarely, if ever, answered; they were sent out only to the worst wizarding criminals, and was less a summons than a warning that the ICW had that wizard's number.   The last class five summons had been sent out to Grindelwald during Wizarding War II in the early forties; needless to say, they were not sent out often._

_             It was only a few hours later that Ollivander arrived with his stock.   "Seneschal, sir," he puffed.   "You need a wand?"_

_             "Er, yes, but not for me.   My little brother-"_

_             "He's here!" Severus cried, running into the room.   He grinned up at Ollivander, and looked around him to see all the boxes levitating behind him.   They were piling themselves up in an orderly manner throughout Germanus' office, and more were still coming through the door.   "Can I get my wand now?"_

_             "Seneschal, I do believe he is quite underage-"_

_             "Yes, yes," Germanus said.   "I'm well aware of that.   Don't worry, you won't get in any trouble."_

_             "I'm not worried about myself, sir!" he frowned.   "I'm only concerned that he might not be old enough to take proper care of a wand."_

_             "I will, really!" Severus cried.   "I'll do whatever you tell me to, just please let me have a wand!"_

_             Ollivander smiled.   "With that sort of enthusiasm I can hardly refuse you.   Let's see here," he dug the measuring tape out of his pocket.   "Stretch your arms out."   Severus did so, and the measuring tape began flying around, taking measurements everywhere._

_             "Which is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked, looking around at the boxes._

_             "Right," Severus replied, giggling when the measuring tape hit a particularly ticklish place._

_             "Hmm…"   Ollivander gestured with his wand, and a box came flying into his hands.   The measuring tape stopped and placed itself back in his pocket.   "Try this.   Thirteen inches, rosewood and unicorn hair.   Wave it around a little."   _

_             Severus took the wand gratefully and waved it around the room.   Nothing.   His face fell, and Ollivander snatched the wand away.   "Nothing to worry about, child.   You'll find your match; the first try rarely works out."   He put that wand back in its case and brought out another.   "Willow and dragon heartstring, eleven and a quarter inches.   Quite bendy."   Severus waved it around and once again got nothing.   The same thing happened with the next five wands._

_             "Tough customer.   Never fear, there are plenty more wands to try out."_

_             After about thirty more Germanus was growing bored, and Severus was getting tired of waving his arm about.  _

_             "Perhaps his personality is not formed enough yet for a wand to make a decision about him.   He is awfully young for a wand, you know.   Nevertheless, we shall keep trying," Ollivander declared.   "Yew and dragon heartstring, twelve and three-quarter inches.   Worth a shot."_

_             Severus took the wand, and green sparks shot out.   Both Severus and Ollivander looked elated.   Germanus was just relieved.   "My goodness, what a surprise!   I've had that one in stock for decades; it has been terribly picky.   The dragon heartstring was from a particularly stubborn dragon: a cross between a Hungarian Horntail and an Ukranian Ironbelly.   It killed seventeen people before it was finally taken to task, and even then it took the death of five wizards to bring it down.   It had the size of its Ironbelly father and the aggression of its Horntail mother.   A beautiful creature, but deadly."_

_             "Interesting," Germanus said, although he thought it was more disturbing than interesting.   "Why would the heartstring of a killer dragon be put into a wand?"_

_             "May as well put its parts to some use, I figure.   There is no such thing as an evil wand, you know."_

_             "Yes, well, I suppose you must be going.   You'll be paid at the door; obviously I don't keep money on my person." he stated._

_             Ollivander smiled.   "Of course, Seneschal.   Good day to you both."_

_             "Bye!   And thanks!" Severus called, still looking at his wand as if it were a precious treasure._

_             If only he hadn't let Severus get that wand._

_             If only he hadn't let Severus have unrestricted access to the ICW library._

_             If only he hadn't sent Severus to…_

_**************************_

_August 3rd, 1970__:_

_             "Hogwarts," Germanus said, walking stride for stride with Seneschal Ravenspoon, their collection of guards surrounding them._

_             "Ah, so I take it that you're turning down my offer to have him go to __Salem__?" Anna grinned.             _

_             "Regrettably, yes," he replied.   She had always known he would turn him down, but had asked anyway.   He wouldn't let any of the Seneschals, not even Anna, have jurisdiction over his little brother.   All the others had asked, as well, but Germanus refused to let his brother be used as a political tool.   He would have to be mad to send him to Pepperdragon in __China__._

_             "I would have thought you would be sending him to Durmstrang, though.   It's your old alma mater, isn't it?"_

_             "Yes," he sighed.   "But that was during the war.   Durmstrang was far enough removed from the rest of the __Europe__ at the time that the war had less of an effect on it than the other schools.   They nearly blew Beaubaxtons to smithereens, you know.   I'm fond of __England__, and my mother was English, so I thought that Hogwarts would be best.   It's actually situated in __Scotland__, but all the English children go there, and they won't make fun of the accent I've passed down to him.   I'm having his school supplies sent here as we speak, though I think he's already mastered all the first year spells, and quite a bit more," he grinned wryly.   "Ah well, I suppose that just leaves him more time to make friends."_

_             "Poor kid.   He must be terribly lonely here," Anna remarked._

_             "It can't be helped.   I wish I could have spent more time with him, but you know how things are."_

_             "Yes, I know," she replied, though her response seemed oddly strained.   "I'd best get back to my rooms now.   Sevvie will probably pop in there shortly."_

_             Germanus stopped in his tracks.   "Severus?   Why would he be in your rooms?"_

_             Anna looked surprised.   "You mean you didn't know?   He's gobbled up all the 'interesting' stuff in the library already, so now he's moving on to my personal collection.   He's especially interested in dragons, and as you know I have an affinity for them, myself."_

_             He frowned.   "He shouldn't be bothering you like that.   I'll have to talk to him."_

_             "Oh, don't!   He's very well-mannered and sweet.   I like having him there.   Besides, I'd rather that he look up dragons than all that Dark Arts business he's become so fascinated by.   And Erika needs a break once in a while."_

_             Germanus didn't catch the barely-hidden criticism.   "If you say so.   But if he ever does bother you, feel free to kick him out.   I won't hold it against you; Merlin knows I've had to do so sometimes just to get a moment's peace.   Have fun."   With that, he and his guards turned the corner and headed back for his office._

_             Anna rolled her eyes.   "I swear I love the man dearly, but his parenting skills are nonexistent," she muttered._

_             Merlin, how right she was._


	5. A Companion

****

A/N: Ack! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up! I've had it written for awhile but have been a little lazy in typing it. In this chapter, Germanus goes to Hogwarts and meets with Dumbledore. Someone asked me in a review to put up a warning if Severus was going to die...but that would spoil the surprise, wouldn't it? Anyway, onto the fic. Enjoy!

Chapter Five: A Companion

"Germanus, where in Merlin's name are you going?"

Germanus turned away from the courtyard where the Portkey was being set up to face his colleague. Anna was looking at him suspiciously, her arms crossed, silently demanding an answer.

"I'm afraid that is top secret, Seneschal. I express my fullest apologies at missing tea with you." He was tired, emotionally if not physically, and conversations with Anna tended to be draining. He could only pray that, for once, she would be satisfied with the official answer.

"Bull. What's up?"

"Anna, please, I can't...not now. I'll explain later," he said, rubbing his temples.

"Germanus, you look like death warmed over. What's wrong?" she asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"It has been reported to me that Severus is dying. Since he is my heir at the moment, I am required to make an official visit to England to check up on him," he said.

She removed her hand from his shoulder and covered her mouth in shock. "No. Oh no, not poor little Sevvie..."

"Are you satisfied, Seneschal?" Germanus asked coldly, turning away.

"No!" she said. "And I won't be until we're on our way! What are you waiting for?"

He turned back toward her. "We?"

"Two Seneschals never travel together, Seneschal," one of her guards reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, what are they going to do? Fire me? And as for you, Germanus, if you think for a moment that you're leaving without me you're mad!"

"We'll have to get another squad of guards together-"

She cut off her guard's protests. "No you won't! Germanus has twelve with him, and I have you two; fourteen guards will be more than sufficient. England is hardly a war zone."

"But...but you haven't packed!"

"I'll sleep in my clothes!" With that, she walked right past a stunned Germanus and toward the Portkey. "What's taking so long?" she yelled at the bug-eyed guards. "Get that damned Portkey tuned!"

"Sir," one of Germanus' guards said to him, "will she be allowed to go with you?"

"Yes," he said, letting out a long-suffering sigh. "It's not like anything short of a tranquilizer dart is going to stop her now."

And even that was debatable.

Soon the Portkey was tuned to its destination. It was no small Portkey, but rather a platform in the courtyard that could be made into one for the transport of a large group. The two Seneschals, the guards and the doctors stepped onto the platform, with a few guards in charge of levitating the luggage. Then one of the guards bent down in the center of the Portkey, pressed a tiny, nearly invisible buttion, and they were on their way.

*************************

They landed in the International Arrivals via Portkey section of the Ministry of Magic building in London. It wasn't proper to enter the country unannounced, even for a Seneschal; even so, Germanus was dreading having his presence known. They would have to leave quickly after they checked in or he and Anna would be swarmed by well-meaning but irritating Ministry officials.

There was a long line ahead of them to the front desk, but clearly at least one of his guards had been through this before. He walked directly up to the front of the line, a litany of curses following in his wake as he budged through. He spoke with the podgy woman at the front for a few seconds, and she looked in their direction. Her eyes widened, and she nodded. The guard gestured for them to follow, and they did so, though Germanus couldn't see in front of him because of all the guards surrounding him and had to trust that they knew where they were going. As it turned out, the captain of the guards most certainly did, and seemed to be bright enough to understand that Germanus didn't want to be waylaid.

They walked down the hallway to the National Departures Via Portkey section. There was another long lineup, mostly composed of parents with young children. Next to the lineup was the empty VIP line. The guards ushered he and Anna there and spoke with the Ministry worker there. He quickly led them to the next room, which had a large Portkey in the center platform.

"Where are you going, sirs?" the man asked.

"Hogwarts," Germanus said.

"Ah," the man mumbled, twiddling his fingers. "Well, you'll need to get in contact with Albus Dumbledore for that; we aren't able to tune the Portkey for Hogwarts from this end. Security reasons."

"Then have it take us as close to Hogwarts as possible."

"That would be Hogsmeade, sir."

"That will do." He didn't have a clue where Hogsmeade was, but he also couldn't wait around to get a message to Dumbledore. The man nodded and set the Portkey

*************************

Germanus' hand clenched tightly in his robes, the only outward sign of irritation he would allow himself to show. Normally he didn't mind being stared at - in fact, he quite enjoyed the attention - but now was not the time for it. Not that he could blame the townspeople for their curiosity; he and anna and their guards, not to mention the doctors, were an odd sight.

At least the town was indeed close to Hogwarts. He could see the castle looming over the little village the moment he arrived. That was where they were headed, and on flying carpets, no less.

Yet another thing that caused the people of Hogsmeade to gawk.

He wasn't entirely sure that it was legal to fly around on a magic carpet in England -- in fact, he was mroe inclined to believe it wasn't -- but there were no Muggles anywhere nearby, so he didn't see the harm in it. His guards had brought them along for just such a situation. A few carpets were far easier to store in luggage than almost two dozen brooms and were far more effective at transporting the suitcases and medical equipment they had brought along.

"Germanus? Are you okay?" Anna asked, reaching up to touch his face.

He brushed her arm aside. "I'll be fine once we're at Hogwarts." She frowned and turned away from him, looking toward the castle.

A few minutes later they arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts. The carpets swept down and levitated a foot above the ground. Germanus jumped off immediately, followed seconds later by a few guards. Oddly enough, the castle gates were open. Even odder, the Headmaster was walking out toward them, with two other people, presumably teachers, flanking him. It occured to him that the flying carpets would have been clearly visible from Hogwarts and that the staff would naturally be curious about who was on them. The Headmaster, Dumbledore, was smiling openly at him, while the other two -- a severe-looking woman and a man dressed in mangy robes -- regarded him suspiciously, the woman in particular looking at the flying carpets with disdain. Before the trio could get within ten feet of him a guard stepped in.

"Sirs, madam, I'm afraid I must ask you to hand over your wands," he said.

"That will not be necessary," Germanus said. "They're just teachers, for Merlin's sake, and we're not in hostile territory."

"But Seneschal, Albus Dumbledore is-"

"I know very well who Albus Dumbledore is," Germanus said sharply. The guard reluctantly stepped back. Dumbledore was still smiling; it was a little unnerving, that smile, not that Germanus would ever admit such a thing.

"Seneschal!" Dumbledore greeted him. The other two teachers looked surprised to say the least.

"Dumbledore," Germanus nodded, shaking the man's hand when it was offered.

"It is a pleasure to finally see you in person, although it is a pity that it would have to be under such unfortunate circumstances," Dumbledore continued. "And who is your lovely lady friend?"

"Anna Ravenspoon, Seneschal of North America, Headmaster," she said.

"What a delightful surprise! A pleasure, madam," he smiled, shaking her hand vigorously.

"Excuse me, Headmaster, but what's going on?" the poorly dressed man asked.

"Oh my, I've been rude! Seneschal Snape, this is Professor Lupin, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and the lady here is Professor McGonagall."

"Seneschal _what_?" Lupin cried. "He's related to Snape? _Our_ Snape?"  
"Yes," Germanus said, deciding he didn't care much for this Lupin fellow. "Excuse me, Dumbledore, but I'd appreciate it if we left the remainder of the pleasantries for another time. I'd like to see my brother now."

"_Brother?_" Lupin said. McGonagall flushed with embarrassment for him and gently tugged him away.

"Of course, Seneschal. Classes are in session, so you shouldn't have any trouble in the halls," Dumbledore said. "Follow me."

Germanus and his company walked up the marble staircase and through what seemed to be an endless series of hallways and moving stairs. Finally he smelled the faint scent of infirmary, which was getting increasingly pungent as they went.

They stopped outside a room that reeked of that smell. The curtains were drawn. "Here we are, Seneschal."

Germanus nodded. "I'd like to go in alone. You may wait outside," he said to his guards before they could protest. He turned to Anna and his face softened. "I would like to go in alone first, if you don't mind." She nodded, her eyes never leaving his, until he broke her gaze by turning to face the door to the room.

He grabbed the knob and the door creaked open. The curtains along the bed were drawn. He walked to the curtains slowly and quietly, feeling like an intruder in the home of a dragon. Finally he got to the edge of the bed.

He took a deep breath and pulled the curtains open.


	6. Flashback: Never Did

**A/N: I'm baaaack, and with the next chapter, no less! Another flashback chapter – I'm sure you people who want to see Germanus and Severus' meeting think I'm quite evil – but anyway, this one is mostly about Severus' teen years and the rise of the Dark Lord. The details may be considered extremely sketchy, but keep in mind that the story is being told through Germanus' point of view, and his knowledge is just as sketchy, if not more so. Enjoy!**

**SRI (Shameless Rant Insertion): I'm really pissed off with ff.net's recent decisions – almost, but not quite, pissed off enough to move my fics_. What annoys me most is that I pay for their Support Services and yet I have no control over where my money is going. I'd rather have it going to NC-17 fics than to the countless Mary-Sues out there, quite frankly (which appears to be what ff.net has decided to cater to). I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but I'm not a happy author. "Release your imagination and free your soul," indeed._**

Chapter 6: Flashback – Never Did

_June 31st, 1973__:_

_             Germanus hated the M.U.S.S.R._

_             He didn't hate the M.U.S.S.R. (Magical __Union of Soviet Socialist Republics__) for the reasons most people did; they hated it because it was communist. He had no idea why the magical community of __Russia__ had decided to become communist and he couldn't care less. It couldn't be worse than fascism, as far as he was concerned, and he had tolerated that with __Germany__ until Grindelwald had decided to make a run for world domination. He didn't even care that __Russia__ had decided to take some spoils of war along with the deal – again, communist __Poland__ couldn't be any worse than facist __Poland__, and the same thing went for __East Germany__._

_             No, he didn't hate it because of communism. He hated the M.U.S.S.R. for two reasons: for one, he had to deal with both the M.U.S.S.R. and the Allies, who were not the best of friends by any stretch of the imagination. Every day the Representative of __Britain__, or __France__, or even __West Germany__ would bother him with some complaint about how he should be dealing with the 'situation' in __Russia__. The M.U.S.S.R. felt he should be supporting them after all they went through during Wizarding War II. He didn't know what either of them expected him to do; neither side trusted him as far as they could throw him because of his dealings with the other side, so his authority was rendered all but impotent. Even so, ninety-eight percent of his paperwork and meetings revolved around the two bickering sides._

_             As for the other reason, there was the fact that __Russia__ was both part of __Europe__ and of __Asia__, and because of __Russia__'s plans for world domination he had to have even more communication with his least favorite fellow Seneschal than ever before. Tseng Yu Wang loved the M.U.S.S.R. for the simple fact that he knew Germanus hated it._

_             Well, if he loved it so much, he could have it._

_             "Gemmy?" Severus asked._

_             Germanus looked up at his paperwork to see the thirteen-year-old closing the door behind him. "Severus, what are you doing here? You know I'm busy."_

_             Severus frowned and looked down at the floor. "Anna's a Seneschal and she's never too busy for me," he grumbled._

_             "Maybe if she had to deal with communist __Russia__ then she would be!" he shouted, making Severus flinch._

_             Anna stormed into the room and put her hands on Severus' shoulders. "Germanus, would you calm down! Don't shout at him like that! It isn't his fault!"_

_             Germanus stood up tall behind his desk. "How dare you tell me how to raise my son!" he yelled._

_             "I'm not your son!" Severus shouted. "And I don't ever want to be! Here!" Severus strode over to Germanus', thrust an envelope into his hands and stormed back out the door. _

_             "Germanus! He just wanted to give you a letter from his Headmaster! He got the highest marks in his year and the Headmaster sent you a special letter saying how talented he was! He was so proud of himself and then you had to go ruin it!" Anna cried._

_             "Get out!" Germanus barked._

_             "Gladly!" Anna said. She left the room and slammed the door behind her. _

_             Germanus sighed, rubbing his aching temples. He and Severus had grown even farther apart since he started school. He knew that much of the blame lay with him but he couldn't be expected to apologize. He was overworked. Severus ought to understand that._

_             No, he couldn't apologize. He had to get his papers together for his meeting with the French Representative. He put Severus' letter, unopened, in his desk drawer. He would read it later._

_             He never did._

_*************************_

_August 12th, 1975__:_

_             "Gemmy?"_

_             "Yes, Severus?"_

_             "Could I ask a question?"_

_             "You just did."_

_             A sigh. "You know what I mean. Are you too busy?"_

_             "As a matter of fact –"_

_             "Never mind, then."_

_*************************_

_August 13th, 1975__:_

_             "Gemmy?"_

_             "Yes, Severus?"_

_             "Are you busy now?"_

_             He looked up from his work. "I suppose I could spare a moment. What is it?"_

_             "Is killing wrong?"_

_             Germanus couldn't hide his surprise. "Of course it is. Why would you ask a question like that?"_

_             "But…but what if the people who someone was killing weren't people at all?"_

_             "What are you speaking of, Severus?"_

_             "Well," he continued uneasily, "if they had tried to kill people in your family before, and if they would try to kill you if they knew about you, is it okay to kill them?"_

_             "I need more specifics."_

_             "Like…like Muggles."_

_             "Muggles?"_

_             "Yes. You know, how they tried to burn witches and wizards like us at the stake-"_

_             "Ah yes. Great-Great Grandmother Elizabeth had trouble with them. Not that they could hurt her, of course-"_

_             "But they did try to," Severus pointed out. "They wanted to kill her."_

_             "Severus," Germanus said sternly. "Muggles are like animals. They're too stupid to know what they're doing. They're even worse than Mudbloods."_

_             "But if they're just animals, shouldn't we be allowed to kill them? It's just like hunting, isn't it?"_

_             "Sev-" _

_             He was interrupted when one of his guards opened the door. "Sir, the Seneschal of __Asia__ needs to speak with you. He claims it is urgent."_

_             Germanus sighed and turned to look sternly at Severus. "Remind me to finish this conversation later." He then followed the guard out of the room, muttering all the way about not being at the beck and call of another Seneschal._

_             Severus never did bring it up again. He had his answer._

_*************************_

_July 2nd, 1976___

_             Germanus really, really hated the M.U.S.S.R._

_             He was sick of the paperwork; he was sick of the animosity between himself and the Representatives. Most of all, he was sick of having no clue as to what situation he would be thrown into next. He almost wished they would get it over with and declare war so it would all be settled. War was easy. War he could deal with. There were very standard procedures to go through. Being forced to mediate disputes between Representatives who were throwing thinly-veiled threats at each other left and right was grating on his nerves. Nevertheless, he had tolerated it for many, many years._

_             This, though. This he could not tolerate._

_             "Who the hell is this Voldemort and why don't you just kill him yourselves?" Germanus growled._

_             The British, French, West German, Spanish, and Swiss Representatives were surprised by his reaction. "Seneschal, we told you that he is very difficult to kill. We need the cooperation of the International Confederation of Wizards, and your support in particular," the British Representative said._

_             "My support!" he scoffed. "What do you want from me? You want me to deal with the communists. I deal with the communists. You may not think I do it well, but I do it as well as I can. It takes up most of my time. Now you want me to take care of some aspiring fascist. There have been dozens of them since Grindelwald's time. What makes this one so bloody important? He's only a minor force in a single country!"_

_             "He has killed thousands of British Muggles and Mudbloods, Seneschal, and now his sigil is showing up in __France__, as well. He is gaining support from highly placed Purebloods in all of our countries. We are concerned that he will cease to be a British problem and will become a European problem," the French Representative said._

_             "You want me to send out a class five summons, don't you?" Germanus asked._

_             They looked at each other with wary eyes. Finally the British Representative spoke up. "We believe it would be wise, Seneschal."_

_             "You believe it would be wise." His nostrils flared. "Yet I ask again, what is it that you expect of me? Dealing with the Grindelwald problem took up most of my father's time, just as the communist problem is taking up my time now. Which is more important? Surely you must realize that I cannot give both issues the attention they deserve at once. That's why you are all here to handle the minor problems like this Voldemort fellow."_

_             "He's been terrorizing us for six years!" the British Representative said. "We are incapable of handling the situation! He's attracting support from many of the youngsters leaving school, and they don't have a clue what they're getting into. Children have been murdering their own parents! His madness is a disease upon the nation that must be purged!" _

_             "You said this fellow was from __England__?" Germanus asked._

_             "Yes, Seneschal," the British Representative said._

_             "Well, I happen to know someone who actually lives there, unlike the rest of us. No, no complaints. I'll have him brought in immediately and see what he thinks of all this." He looked one of the guards in the eye, and he nodded, walking out the door._

_             "Who is it, Seneschal, if I may inquire?" the British Representative asked._

_             "Why, it's my younger brother. He's been going to school at Hogwarts these past years. Never mentioned anything about this Voldemort."_

_             The British Representative nodded sadly. "Ah yes, Hogwarts. That school has been hit hardest by Voldemort's campaign, despite its Headmaster's best efforts. Which house is your brother in? I was a Ravenclaw, myself."_

_             Germanus blinked. "House? I don't know, actually. I never thought of asking him. It doesn't matter, I suppose. He's in his last year, so it's a little late to ask now."_

_             The Representatives looked uncomfortable in a way that Germanus had learned meant they knew something he didn't. "What is it that has you all so concerned, exactly?"_

_             "Seneschal," the English Representative said, "your brother…I'm not sure how to say this, but…has he expressed any…inappropriate political leanings?"_

_             "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. But it appears you can ask him yourself. Hello, Severus. Please take a seat."_

_             Severus walked in, looking nervously around at the others there. He sat down, still not taking his eyes off the group. "Germanus, why am I here?" he asked suspiciously._

_             "Severus, you go to Hogwarts. Have you ever heard of a Dark wizard going by the pseudonym of Voldemort?"_

_             Severus snorted. "Who hasn't?"_

_             Germanus frowned. "You never told me about him."_

_             "You never asked. You never asked about anything."_

_             Germanus paused. "Severus, tell me all that you know about him."_

_             He shrugged. "What's to know?"_

_             "Stop answering my questions with questions."_

_             "I wouldn't have to if you didn't ask me questions in the first place. Maybe I would answer if they weren't here," he said, indicating the group of Representatives._

_             "Severus," he frowned, speaking firmly, "I demand that you tell me all that you can immediately. This is important."_

_             "Why?"_

_             "Why what?"_

_             "Why do you want to know?"_

_             "These Representatives here are concerned about him."_

_             "They ought to be. He's a thousand times smarter than they are, and a hundred times more than their precious Dumbledore."_

_             "You're a Slytherin, aren't you?" the British Representative said accusingly._

_             "And proud of it," Severus smirked._

_             "What on earth is a Slytherin, who is this Dumbledore, and why have I never heard of any of this before."_

_             "I'll be happy to answer that," Severus said confidently, ignoring the looks of horror on the Representatives' faces as to where this was leading. "A Slytherin is someone who is cunning, ambitious and completely looked over in favor of the foolhardy Gryffindors. Dumbledore is one of those who participate in the looking over. As to why you've never heard of this before, it's because you're a sheltered old prick who doesn't give a rip about my life!" he shouted, storming out the door._

_             Germanus blinked. He had a migraine the size of the M.U.S.S.R. Thinking about that__ just made it worse._

_              "You're all dismissed," he said. "Rest assured that I will look into this matter. Please leave your dossier on Voldemort with me. I'd like to look it over." The British Representative nodded, a look of pity on his face as he put the folder on Germanus' desk._

_             It was refreshing to be pitied._

_*************************_

_July 1st, 1976__:_

_             "You shouldn't have sent him back to that school."_

_             "I didn't know-"_

_             "Yes you did! Everyone knew. He said it publicly."_

_             "He didn't say he was actually going to join__-"_

_             "It was clear enough to me," Anna said. "As well as to everyone else who 'gave a rip', as he was so apt to say."_

_             "You speak of him as if he were dead."_

_             "He may as well be."_

_             "Why?" Germanus asked._

_             "Even being your brother won't save him, Germanus. Besides," she looked away sadly, "it appears that he doesn't want to be saved."_

_             Silence._

_             "I sent out the class five summons," Germanus offered._

_             "About goddamn time."_

_             Silence._

_             "I will get him back, you know," Germanus said. Anna wouldn't look at him. He looked down at his desk, at the papers and the quill and ink and his own aging hands. That was the first moment it seriously occurred to him that he was going to die some day, but it didn't matter at the time._

_             "I hope so, Germanus. Merlin, do I hope so."_

_             But he never did._


	7. Catching Up

**A/N: Short chapter, but I'm already working on the next one. I've been _so busy lately. I've been to Russia, had an interview for MIT, been filling out a half dozen college applications, doing community service, studying for my SATs, sleeping here and there…ugh. And don't even get me started on my computer. I've had to take it in for repair three times in the past month. I almost lost my hard drive (and this fic) the second time. Anyway, enough of my complaining. Here's the fic. Enjoy._**

Chapter 7: Catching Up

            The stench of the sickly overwhelmed him immediately; Germanus' nostrils contracted as the shocking, festering smell invaded them with full force. A thin white sheet covered the emaciated body beneath, with tubes running in and out like some ghastly alchemy experiment. The only uncovered portion was Severus' face: a bony, pasty skull with shut eyes and thin, grimacing lips. A bandage was wrapped tightly around his forehead while another covered a gash from his left eye to his chin.

            Germanus' knees weakened and he quickly grabbed a chair by the bed to sit by Severus' side. He stared for a long moment before tentatively brushing Severus' cheek with shaking fingertips, his mouth feeling suddenly dry and his heart feeling suddenly heavy.

            He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Severus asleep. Even while resting he looked like he was in pain, bearing too great a weight on his shoulders for too few years. He slid his hand under the sheet to grasp Severus', and felt a hand that was all knuckles and bone.

            A knock on the door made Germanus nearly jump from his chair. He reluctantly let go of Severus' hand and went outside the room. Everyone was staring at him.

            Anna grabbed Germanus' hand. "Come on," she said. "We're going to talk to the Headmaster in his office. Let your medics do their work." Germanus looked at Dumbledore, who was looking back gravely. He nodded his assent to Dumbledore, and the three made their way to his office. Germanus couldn't remember feeling so sick in all his life.

*************************

            "Seneschals, I regret to inform you that Severus' prognosis is poor. I do wish you had told me that you were bringing your own medical staff so that I could have warned our nurse ahead of time, but nevertheless I appreciate the effort. It has been…ah...difficult for me to find a doctor willing to treat him here," Dumbledore said.

            Germanus looked down at his lap, frowning in contempt. Of course Dumbledore would have trouble finding a doctor willing to treat a Death Eater, yet Germanus still felt the urge to crack the skulls of all the doctors that had refused to treat his Severus. "How did this happen?" he asked.

            "Severus has been performing tasks for me. One of these tasks put him in great danger, which I now regret. Had I known-"

            Germanus looked up. "You put him in a situation where such a thing could happen to him."

            "I did. As I said, I regret it."

            "Regrets are doing very little for Severus at the moment, Headmaster."

            "Germanus," Anna said, "the Headmaster has done his best for him."

            "Done his best?" Germanus snorted. "Had he done his best he would have sent Severus back to me years ago!"

            "Severus is not a package to be shipped here and there!" Anna said.

            "He isn't much of anything at the moment!" said Germanus.

            "I-" Anna began. She was cut off by the Headmaster's door being very nearly toppled down behind her. Behind it was a red-faced man gasping loudly for breath, followed by what looked to be law-enforcement officials. Germanus couldn't quite remember what they were called in the United Kingdom. Auroras or some such.

            "Ah, Cornelius!" Albus beamed, his arms opened wide. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

            "Head-*wheeze*-master," he puffed. "I'm here to see…*hack*…the Seneschals."

            "Ah," Dumbledore said. "Well, here they are." The man's eyes widened in panic and he straightened up immediately. Germanus found him comical; his entire appearance signaled the presence of a fool within. He did not suffer fools gladly.

            "Pleasure to meet you, Seneschals," he said, his head bowed in respect as he reached for Germanus' hand, then Anna's. "I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

            Germanus used his well-honed abilities to remain outwardly neutral while he inwardly growled. For a man of such _obviously limited mental abilities, the so-called Minister of Magic had moved up in the world much too far._

            "Charmed," Anna replied, smiling. "I am Seneschal Ravenspoon of North America. This is Seneschal Snape of Europe."

            "S-S-S-Snape?" he sputtered, looking at Germanus in horror. "O-Oh, y-yes, I had quite forgotten." Fudge was quickly losing his color, Germanus noted. He wondered why.

"Yes, well, it has been a pleasure, but I'm afraid that the Headmaster and I have some pressing business we need to discuss," he said in his most practiced sugary-sweet tone. Of course, it didn't fool Anna for a moment, who rolled her eyes as quickly and unnoticeably as she could.

            "Oh, but Seneschal!" he cried, "There are so many things we need to talk about!"

            "I'm here on personal business," he stated coldly. "I will not talk politics until my brother is fully recovered. Perhaps then, if I am in the proper mood…"

            "Of course, of course!" Fudge sputtered. "Take as much time as you need, certainly! I didn't mean to intrude upon your personal affairs! Not at all! I was just-"

            Germanus tuned him out from then on, as he always did when lower political figures went into, as Severus had dubbed it when he was younger, "kiss-ass mode". So bitterly he had said it, as if all the molten blood of his heart was sickened by the thought. Germanus had never been so idealistic, had he? There was no one left who would remember. He had merely scolded Severus for using such vile language.

            "-so of course, I will take my leave of you, if you so desire," Fudge finally concluded.

            "Good. Go then." 

            Fudge staggered out, bumbling his way through the multitude of civil servants he had brought with him. 

            "What was that _fellow doing here?" Germanus asked after Fudge's departure._

            Dumbledore smiled. "You are a celebrity of sorts, Seneschal."

            "Celebrity!" he said. "If only my sole function was to prance about while people commented on how handsome I was! Oh, no, I have more to do than that! Celebrity indeed!" 

            "I meant no offense," Dumbledore said cheerily. "But you already knew that. I realize you're not happy with the situation, Seneschal, but aside from what you've already done there simply isn't anything to do about it. We must wait and hope that Severus pulls through. For my part, I too am a celebrity with a job to perform. I must find another Potions professor, hopefully only for the interim."

            "Potions professor? Is that what Severus teaches here?"

            Dumbledore looked at him in surprise. "Why, yes. Didn't you know?"

            "They haven't contacted each other for decades," Anna said. "Not for anything."

            "I had my reasons," Germanus said, looking away. He fingered his eye patch.

            "Of course," she said, crossing her arms. "You always do. Will you have difficulty finding a replacement, Headmaster?"

            "Alas, yes. Severus is uniquely qualified for his position. We have always had top scores in Europe for Potions on the N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s since he became the Potions master. His methods are questionable to some but clearly they have some positive effect, and he knows his subject better than anyone else I've ever met."

            "I'd volunteer myself, but I'm sure the first years know more about Potions than I do. It was never my best subject," she said.

            "Now Germanus, on the other hand," she continued, "excels at it. He's always criticizing our doctors on how they prepare their healing tonics. Must be a family trait. Perhaps he…" she trailed off, turning towards him and giving him one of those _smiles of hers that always meant trouble for whomever received them._

            Dumbledore looked up at him hopefully. "I would never ask, Seneschal, but it would be an immense help if you could. Poppy has had to fill in for the fifth and seventh year classes because they have to be prepared for their exams, and it takes her away from her work in the Hospital Wing…"

            Germanus ground his teeth. The manipulation! This Dumbledore was as good at it as he was! How could he possibly turn down the chance to free the nurse so she could attend more effectively to Severus! And the Headmaster knew it.

            "I would be _honored to help out," he said, his smile showing a few too many teeth. "What a __wonderful idea, Anna. I'll have to thank you for it later."_

            "Always a pleasure," she grinned.

            Him, a teacher? He hated children. He was horrible with them. He couldn't teach to save his life.

            But he could to save Severus'.    


	8. Flashback: Assassin

**A/N: Happy New Year! Here's the next chapter. It's another flashback, as always. It's short. Very short. More of a teaser, really. Hehe. But don't worry; the next chapter is coming soon…after I do a few hours of physics homework, a psychology project, a few more hours of calculus homework, and a packet on the executive branch of the federal government…oh, and read Anna Karenina. Damn my holiday procrastination. Ah well, enjoy!**

**Note: Sorry I couldn't do the email notifications this time. Fanfiction.net is giving me difficulties and it took me two days to post this chapter at all. I can't get into my reviews so I don't know who to notify.__**

**Warning: This chapter contains (gasp!) consumption of alcohol! Run children, run away! It also contains (double gasp!) violence! If you're not scared off yet, then continue reading.**

Chapter 8: Flashback – Assassin

_March 2nd, 1979__:_

_            Germanus held on tightly to the toilet seat as he vomited. When his stomach was emptied he slipped down onto the floor and fell into a drunken sleep._

_*************************_

_March 3rd, 1979__:_

_            He woke up to the feel of a soft towel wiping his face. Germanus opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as the harsh lighting of the bathroom drove needles into them. "Ugh," he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Anna?"_

_            "Of course. Who else would be here to save your hung-over ass? Point your head the other way, if you don't mind. Your breath smells putrid."_

_            "What time is it?" he asked, staggering to his feet._

_            "An hour until the meeting. You need a shower. Take off your clothes, they have booze all over them anyway."_

_             "Right in front of you?" _

_            Anna huffed. "As if I haven't seen you naked before. This is becoming far too routine for my liking. Get into the shower. I've already asked a servant to bring in some clean clothes for you."_

_            "Could you talk a little softer? My head is really pounding."_

_            She leaned in close. "Shower," she whispered softly, "NOW!"_

_            Germanus jumped at her shout. "What on earth was that for? My head, ouch…" Not wanting to risk her wrath any further, he stripped out of his clothes and turned on the shower._

_            "Honestly," she grumbled to herself. "You'd think we were an old married couple."_

*************************

_            "Germanus, we have to talk," she said, barging into his rooms. He was sitting on a chair by the fire, his feet propped up as he read a book._

_            He turned to her in surprise. "If it's about this morning, I truly am grateful for your help."_

_            "It's not just about this morning," she said. "It's about three nights ago, and a few nights before that, and a few before that. You can't solve your problems by drinking them away. I know you're depressed but that doesn't give you license to destroy yourself."_

_            "I know I had a bit too much to drink last night…"_

_            "A bit," she scoffed. "Please. I know this is about Severus-"_

_            "Severus? Why would it be? I haven't seen him in years." He was paying very close attention to a word on the page of his book. He couldn't seem to read past it._

_            "I don't know why I put up with you. I really don't," she shook her head. "I'm not about to spend the next hour prying something out of you that you already know. You've been going slowly downhill since he left and we both know it, so let's cut the bull for once, shall we?"_

_            "You really ought to take lessons in more ladylike speech," he commented._

_            "Germanus…"_

_            "I've taken a hard stance on the Voldemort issue. You know that. I've done as much as I can. I've sent our international forces to __England__ to assist the Aurors. It's just…it…" His book fell to the ground and he covered his face with his hands. "Merlin, Anna, I just don't know. No one's seen him since he left Hogwarts."_

_            "He'll turn up, you have to believe that," she said._

_            He laughed. "Severus or his corpse?"_

_            "Don't say that."_

_            "Why not? He does that, you know – Voldemort, I mean. He sacrifices his own followers on occasion for his Dark rituals. I read all about it in his dossier. Perhaps Severus has already drawn the short straw."_

_            "You act as if you're the only one who's hurting!" she cried. "You didn't even know him! I did!" She stalked out of the room and slammed the door._

_            "But you weren't the one who drove him to his death," he spoke into the empty room._

_*************************_

_            "Wake up."_

_            "Eh? Go away, Anna, I'm fine," Germanus grumbled, turning over in bed._

_            "I'm not Anna and you're not fine. Get up."_

_            Germanus opened his eyes. He knew that voice. He tried to get up but he was tangled in the covers and ended up rolling onto the floor. It was too dark in the room to see clearly, but as he disentangled himself and stood up he was able to make out a shadowy figure on the other side of the bed._

_            "Severus?" he whispered, his chest constricting so tightly that he could barely speak._

_            "No, the tooth fairy. Stupid old fool."_

_            "You're alive," he stated, wonder apparent in his voice._

_            "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_            "I was worried."_

_            Severus snarled. "I bet you were. You know, Germanus, you're an odd man. Everyone is so concerned about your personal safety, and yet you haven't even bothered to change your wards since I left. Awfully stupid of you, wouldn't you say?" Severus slowly stalked around the bed toward him. "Having those amateur wand-wavers guard you at night is fairly stupid, too. I've had a better challenge from unarmed muggles."_

_            Germanus was beginning to see where this was going. Not only that, but his wand was on his nightstand, by the other side of his bed. Even if he had it, he didn't think he could do anything. Not to Severus, surely._

_            "You've been a tremendous nuisance to my master lately. Sending those troops out to help the Aurors…what a naughty brother you are. My master has sent me with a message for you."_

_            Germanus was close enough to his brother to see the twisted smirk on his face as he raised his wand. No amount of alcohol could make him feel as sickened as he did at that instant._

_            "Exoculo!"  _

_            Germanus' screams of agony only served to enhance the sound of Severus' laughter. _


	9. On the Warpath

**A/N:** Yes, I know, this is *really* late, but my life's been kind of hectic lately. I've had most of this chapter written since I posted the last non-flashback chapter but I haven't been able to come up with a decent ending for it until now. Well, anyway, I hope it's decent…you'll tell me, won't you, dear reviewers? I don't even know how to describe this chapter…not really integral to the plot, but kind of funny. To those of you wondering when Germanus and Severus are actually going to talk...it's not this chapter. I'm evil and catching yet another cold *grumbles*. I'll try to do email notifications but I'm not sure if it will work or not, as Hotmail has been seriously messing with me lately, and Fanfiction.net is even worse. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9: On the Warpath

            "Seneschal, you must realize that we can't possibly allow you to do this. The potions ingredients used in this lesson are far too volatile for you to be near them," one of Germanus' guards said as he read through Severus' lesson plan for the day. The fact that Severus had the entirety of his year's lessons already planned out was going to make it very easy to teach the class – if he could get it 'approved' by his bodyguards.

            "Not in the portions they're using. They'd have to dump in at least three times the required amount of most of the ingredients and about five times as much of some of the others for it to be dangerous, and anyone who would be stupid enough to do that would be dead by his fifth year at Hogwarts." 

             Of course, Germanus didn't mention that their might very well be someone in the class foolish enough to do just that and who had, incredibly, survived up to this point. Severus had left a note within his lesson plan warning substitute teachers of a boy named Longbottom in his fifth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. Apparently the boy had, as Severus called it, "a remarkable propensity for making even the most benign of ingredients into lethal weapons" and made a comment about how well he'd do in the Ministry. Germanus had chuckled at that, but the reminder of Severus' wit – indeed, any reminder of Severus – ended up quickly sinking him into depression.

             "Perhaps…if we were permitted to measure out the ingredients for the students and make sure that they don't put too much in…" the guard said.

             "Excellent. The class is in two hours, so you have plenty of time to gather up the rest of your squad and tell them what to do," Germanus said.

             "If you will come as well, Seneschal. I cannot leave you here alone."

             Germanus sighed. "Never a moment's peace. Very well, I suppose there's nothing more to do for now." He left the classroom – soon to be _his classroom – nervously anticipating his first lesson._

*************************

            Germanus stood at the door and took a deep breath. All the students would be in the classroom by now, and his guards were already inside assisting them with their ingredients. He opened the door and walked straight to his desk, along with two of his guards.

            He turned towards the children with a swish of his cloak. They were all staring at his quietly. Germanus was quite pleased at this; if he could keep them this quiet for the rest of the class, they would get along just fine. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said. "I am Seneschal Snape – _Professor Snape to you, if you please, and –"_

            "You're not Professor Snape!" shouted a little blonde boy at the back.

            "No, I'm his brother, and if you talk out of turn again you'll get detention," Germanus stated sternly. The class looked at him in surprise, which surprised Germanus at least as much. They certainly weren't acting as if they were well-disciplined. Surely Severus wasn't soft on them? "If you're quite finished, I'd like to take roll."

            He called their names out one by one, and discovered that the blonde brat who'd yelled at him was named Malfoy. He also met the esteemed Mr. Longbottom, a chubby boy who looked like he was going to wet himself. Germanus didn't see what possible harm he could cause.

            When he was finished, a hand shot up out of the crowd. "Yes, Miss…?"

            "Granger. Are you _really a Seneschal, and if so, could you perhaps tell us a little about your work, as so many of us here are ignorant of the true workings of the international sector of wizarding government?"_

            Germanus gritted his teeth. "Yes, I am a Seneschal. No, I'm not going to tell you about the inner workings of the ICW because this is a potions classroom and you are here to learn potions."

            "But sir, I know all about potions, I could brew this one now if you wish, it's really quite simple-"

            "Sit down. I've got better things to do with my time then talk to you." She sat down, her eyes tearing up a bit. He was quite satisfied to have shut up the little know-it-all. "Now, if I may _finally begin-"_

            Apparently he could not, as at that moment the door opened and someone walked inside. Germanus sighed. "Seneschal Ravenspoon, is there any particular reason for your presence here?"

            Anna smirked. "Oh, nothing in particular, except that I wouldn't miss this for the world." She sat down in an unoccupied desk at the back, her guards standing by her. "Carry on, forget I'm even here."

            "It's getting awfully crowded in here," Germanus heard a red-headed boy whisper to the boy beside him. Germanus couldn't agree more.

            "Yeah, but they chopped up our ingredients for us, so I'm not complaining," the boy – Porter or something – said in reply.

            "This lesson will be a practical one," he began, "as I believe all your lessons are, according to the lesson plan left by your professor." Germanus turned to the blackboard and cast a spell that caused the chalk to start writing the formula on the blackboard. "Write down the formula, make the potion, and don't forget to write a short, two-foot long essay tonight on your observations." The class groaned.

            "None of that. Why, in my day-"

            "Germanus, you don't want to betray your age, do you?" Anna asked from the back. The children snickered.

            "Thank you, Seneschal, for the advice, but perhaps silent witnesses ought to stay silent, hmm? Especially those who know nothing about potions."

            She just smiled, and the class started their lesson. Germanus sat down at his desk feeling quite satisfied. If this was all there was to teaching, then he could see why Severus liked it so much. Filling young minds with new information was more gratifying then he thought it would be.

            Such were his thoughts when the first cauldron spilled. It fell right off the student's desk and fell onto the floor, creating a mess that alerted his guards and caused them to go immediately into action, cleaning up the spill in no time. The student was Longbottom, and he looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. When Germanus was through with him, maybe he would.

            He walked up to the boy and leaned over him. "Can you not follow simple instructions, boy? Can you not even put your ingredients in the cauldron at the right times? The recipe clearly states to put in the crushed spider's legs _after_ the cauldron has started to boil. Can't you read?"

            The boy gulped, his knees shaking. "I'm very sorry, s-sir, it was an a-accident," he stuttered.

            "Sorry? Sorry isn't good enough, boy. Twenty points from…what is your house?" he growled.

            "G-G-Gryffindor."

            "Twenty points from Gryffindor. You will start the potion again, and you will keep starting over until you get it right. I will take fifty points off your house every time you make an error. Is that clear?"

            "That's not fair!" shouted the little know-it-all girl. "Neville didn't mean to, and you're just making him more nervous!"

            "Congratulations, you've just earned yourself detention and ten more points off your precious Gryffindor," he sneered. "I will not tolerate disobedience. In my day –"

            "Oh boy," Anna sighed.

            "_In my day_," he continued, "children did not question their elders. And you," he said, pointing to the blonde boy in the back who had yelled at him earlier, "twenty points from Gryffindor for your actions as well."

            "But he's not even _in_ Gryffindor!" the red-haired boy cried.

            "What did I just say about questioning your elders?" he growled. The red-head looked like he would say something more, but in the end just sat down and pouted.

            "Honestly, Germanus!" Anna said. "You're being a little cranky."

            "Don't be a backseat teacher, Seneschal." Then, speaking to the students, he said "I see that Severus has been too easy on you lot. Don't expect the same from me just because I'm related to him. Get back to work!" 

            "Easy?" the red-head gaped. "Are you bonkers?" The boy and girl sitting next to him signaled to be quiet, but it was too late.

            "What's your name, boy?" Germanus asked.

            "Weasley. Ron Weasley," he said, puffing out his chest and looking at Germanus in a way that could only be called defiant.

            "Weasley, hmm? Well, Weasley, you have detention for the rest of the week, and I'm sending a letter to your parents about your bad behavior."

            The rest of the class was relatively uneventful, aside from Longbottom spilling his cauldron once again, for which Germanus exacted his promise to take another fifty points from Gryffindor. None of the students were unhappy to leave.

            "Germanus, that was pathetic," Anna said after the last student had walked out the door.

            "It was _your_ idea, as I recall," he pointed out with no little amount of pleasure.

            "You could have tried a _little harder to be nice to them. I talked to a few of them while you were 'teaching'. Apparently Severus isn't too much better at teaching than you, only he takes points from the proper Houses. Generally Gryffindor, I believe. That blonde-haired kid said he'd never been scolded in this class before. You gave him quite a shock."_

            "My heart bleeds."

            "What heart?"

            "Now you're catching on."

*************************

            As it turned out, the fifth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class was the worst of the lot. The others were much easier to control, though he was still heavy-handed with them in Anna's opinion. He smiled whenever he heard a student saying how much they wished the old Snape was back. It was so nice to see students devoted to his Severus.

            Germanus spent most of his time out of class with Severus. It made Germanus sick to see him, but the pain was the only way he was able to clear his conscience enough to get up every day. At least, until he could pry out exactly what had happened to Severus and who was to blame so he could destroy said persons in the most painful way possible. When the doctors were busy treating Severus, he amused himself by researching what forms of torture would be the most agonizing.

            "Germanus, you're obsessing," Anna said to him one day.

            "And rightfully so."

            "At least three-quarters of your ideas have been far from legal," she pointed out.

            "And I care because…?"

            "Oh well, I guess he deserves it, for all the pain he's caused people himself," Anna said.

            Germanus stood up and glared at her. "How dare you say that about Severus!"

            "I wasn't talking about Severus!" she cried. "I would never say that about him and you know it. Just because you _think_ it is no reason to-"

            "I have _never_ blamed him for any of this!"

            "Not even for your eye?"

            "No! Not even for that! Especially not for that! I deserved it! And…" he paused for a moment. "Wait a minute. Who were you talking about then?" he asked suspiciously.

            "Um…" she blushed. "Nobody?"

            "Wrong answer," he growled. "Tell me."

            "No."

            "Yes."

            "No. You'll go crazy."

            "Crazy?" he asked.

            "Yes, crazy."

            "When have I ever gone crazy?"

            She sighed. "I know you too well. You'll most definitely go crazy, and blame all the wrong people – or maybe all the right people, but that's even worse –"

            "You're rambling, Anna."

            "I know. I don't want you hurt. He's hurt you enough."

            "Who? Severus?"

            She took a deep breath. "No. Not Severus. Him."

            Oh. Him.

            Him?

            "No. You can't be serious. Not him…?"

            "I wasn't supposed to tell you. I was sworn to secrecy. They thought you'd go crazy, too."

            Him. Tom Riddle. Voldemort.

            Germanus didn't know how it was that Riddle could possibly be alive, but it didn't really matter, because he was going to kill him. He told Anna so before walking out the door.

            "Germanus, no! That's why I wasn't supposed to tell you!" she cried as she went after him. "I knew you'd want to go after him, and you have every right to, but I don't want you hurt! He's too powerful for you and you know it!"

            "Wait," he said, stopping. Anna, who had been running after him, couldn't stop so quickly and ended up slamming into his back and falling to the floor. "I'll kill Dumbledore first. He's closer, and he let this happen."

            "This is just what I was afraid of…"

            He ignored her and walked towards the Headmaster's office. Two of his guards tried to flank him but he blasted them to the floor and was able to avoid the others. He didn't even bother with guessing the sweets-related password to Dumbledore's office – he just blew off the door.

            "DUMBLEDORE! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

To be continued…


	10. Flashback: Signing Off

**A/N:** Don't even ask where I've been all this time. Let's just say that I'm back and writing after a long hiatus due to real life issues. Anyway, it's another flashback chapter and the second to last chapter in this (somewhat longer than I expected) fic.

**WARNING:** Depressing. Extremely. No humor here. Zip.

Chapter 10: Flashback – Signing Off

_March 4th, 1979__ – _2:34 A.M.___:_

_             Will he live?_

_             Yes. It wasn't fatal – wasn't meant to be. Didn't catch who did it, though._

_             He knew the wards._

_             Yes. And killed the night watch._

_             He knew the wards. Who knows the wards?_

_*************************_

_March 4th, 1979__ – _5:17 P.M.___:_

_             "Anna, you're singing." _

_             Germanus didn't know why he said that when he woke up. Speaking made him realize how dry his throat was and how numb his face was. He was cold. A blanket came up over him as soon as the thought entered his head. He was shivering. He closed his eyes._

_             Eye. He closed his eye._

_             The thought was not yet enough to disturb him._

_*************************_

_March 5th, 1979__:_

_            "Germanus, you're waking up. Don't be alarmed. You're alive and well. You shouldn't be feeling any pain. I know you feel woozy, but that's to be expected. You've had an operation. They couldn't save your eye."_

_            It was a familiar voice. He knew this, yet he could not place it, nor could he quite process what it was saying. All he knew, all he could remember, was a deep, feminine humming reverberating through his ears from memory. Before that, there was the voice that said, huskily, "an eye for an eye." It laughed. Then there was the rest of his life, but it was unimportant._

_            He knew the voice. "Anna." Not the voice from before, but from now. She knew him once, before the hazy eternity of sleep's drugged embrace._

_            "Yes. Don't worry, Gemmy. You're going to be okay."_

_            Gemmy. He knew that name. No one called him that anymore. Severus._

_            The pain of the name brought him to full consciousness. "Where's Severus?" he asked._

_            "He's gone, Germanus. Don't you remember?"_

_            "He was here. Did this. Where is he?"_

_            The silence following the question nearly drifted him back to sleep, but the sound of footsteps leaving his bedside and opening the squeaking doorknob shook him back. He smiled – he didn't know why, but the satisfaction of his creaking flesh moving, his lips cracking, was the best thing he could possibly think of ever feeling. He rubbed eyes. His right eye._

_            There was no left eye to rub. His fingers hit gauze and tape. Germanus stopped breathing, but just for a second, as he realized what Anna had said before. His eye was gone. It didn't hurt. He looked as far over with his right eye as he could and saw the fluffy gauze peeking up over the bridge of his nose. He wanted a mirror. He went back to sleep._

_*************************_

_May 12, 1979__:_

_            "Your accident was enough – finally – to make the situation immediate. The vote is on for tomorrow. Thank Merlin."_

_            "I know, Anna. You've told me before."_

_            "How do you feel?" she asked._

_            He looked down at the dark wood of his desk. "It's been two months. I'm handling it. I'm almost grateful."_

_            "Yes, it would have taken at least another year or so for it to get to the floor without it, but I still wish it hadn't happened." She sat down, finally finished with her exuberant pacing._

_            Germanus looked at her with his one remaining eye and said, emotionless, "I am not grateful for that. I'm just glad to know that he's alive."_

_            Anna shook, just for a moment, before regaining her calm. "If this passes, we will win. Riddle cannot stand against the might of the world."_

_            "No, he cannot," Germanus agreed. They both picked up their teacups and sipped in unison. The sound of the cups being put down onto their coasters was all that filled the room. That is, until a falcon pecked on his window. "That's odd," he said. "How did it know where to find me? It should have been sent to the owlry." Nevertheless, he opened his window, with Anna's wide eyes following him and her mouth open to begin protesting his lack of concern for his own safety. _

_            The protests died on her lips when the falcon swiftly dumped the letter into Germanus' hand and flew away without even stopping to take a break. "That's strange," she said instead. "He must be exhausted."_

_            "May I read this in private?" he asked. _

_            Anna's head jerked in surprise at his rudeness. "Of course you may, if you wish. I'll go now." _

_             His eye followed her as she walked out. He waited just until the door closed softly shut before tearing open the seal – a coiled snake, fangs bared – and reading the letter._

             Seneschal,

             I am terribly disappointed to hear that you have not learned your lesson. I was hoping that I would not have to resort to any drastic measures to secure, if not your allegiance, your neutrality. Since we are both busy men, I will cut to the chase: if the vote to declare open war upon my organization is passed, you shall lose something dear to you.

             Regards,

             Tom Marvolo Riddle

P.S. His flesh is very warm against my fingers as I cut trails of blood into the back of his neck with my nails. He kneels beside me, facing away. He shivers. My knife is by my other hand. Do you appreciate the image?

_            There was no choice. He was a selfish man._

_*************************_

_May 13th, 1979_:__

_            When he saw the look on Anna's face – so blank, so confused – he had wanted to die. It was a tie, and the motion was struck down on that basis. He was cold to the whole business, since he had done what he saw was the only thing to do, and could not regret it, even for all the helpless Muggles in the world. But Anna's shock at the betrayal was something else entirely. He pushed his feelings down, reminding himself how nonexistent his options had been._

_            She entered his office late in the afternoon and just stood there, staring at him, for a good ten minutes. He tried his best to ignore her. Finally he couldn't even pretend anymore. "I had to, Anna."_

_            "I know," she said. He looked up. "I wanted to tell you that I know. I understand, now, and I'm so very sorry." Germanus stayed quiet, and she walked out of the room soon after._

_*************************_

_November 3rd, 1981_:__

_            He had once thought that a Seneschal meeting was not a place for those who couldn't stop caring. He had once thought that he could stop caring, and that he had, yet it had been over a year since he realized that everyone had their Achilles' heel – that everyone cared about something._

_            His something was in Azkaban, in a cold cell, having everything that had once given him life and vigor and happiness drained away by the Dementors. It had been three days since Lord Voldemort was defeated – by a baby, no less – and his __Inner Circle__ was either dead or imprisoned for the most part. His Severus was one of the latter, and he thanked Merlin for it. Even he could not bring back the dead, but he could get anyone out of any prison at any time. _

_Whether it was moral or not to do so in this case was not something he bothered with. By declaring his Achilles heel to himself, he destroyed any obligation he might have felt to humanity to fight his tendencies. For all his work, he supposed he ought to be given his one vice. He scratched his brother's pardon onto a piece of parchment hastily and had it sent to the Ministry of Magic of the __United Kingdom__ with due haste._

_            He couldn't have known that the pardon was unnecessary, although it did speed up Severus' release. Albus Dumbledore had things well in hand. It was not until several years later that Severus sent him his first and final communiqué:_

Dear Germanus,

            I do not wish to take up your time. I only wish to say that I am at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, working as a professor. Headmaster Dumbledore allowed me to stay here after I was pardoned. It is selfish of me to want you to know that I was a spy during my last year of service to Voldemort. You likely know already. I apologize for taking up your time.

            Severus

_            The letter would have been rendered unreadable by Germanus' constant touching if he had not thought to cast a preserving charm over it. He kept it in the top left drawer of his desk and read it nearly every day. He knew the words of the short letter by heart, but he still needed to brush his fingers over the strokes of Severus' pen and remember him, and stretch his heart to the breaking point daily with regrets._

_             Germanus knew that Severus would not want to see him, so he did not give into the urge to go to him, no matter how much he ached to do so._


	11. Reunited

**A/N:** I figured I'd finish this up before OoP renders it obsolete in a few hours…so here's the final chapter. I should warn you now that this chapter is short, the ending is abrupt, and you'll probably hate me for it.

Chapter 11: Reunited

             "DUMBLEDORE! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Germanus shouted, directing his wand to a vase of flowers and shattering it.

            "Oh dear," Dumbledore sighed. "I suppose the vase can be fixed…what can I do for you, Seneschal? Please, sit down. Lemon drop?" he smiled, holding out his candy dish.

            "How could you let that…thing…near my brother, after all that's happened?" he shouted. "If I hadn't thought my brother was safe here I would have dragged him back home, regardless of his hatred of me!"

            Dumbledore frowned. "You think Severus hates you? I don't believe that is the case. You were the reason he left the Dark Lord."

            "What nonsense! See this?" he said, pointing to his eye. "Severus did this, and he had every right to."

            "He realized he was being used to get to you when Voldemort threatened to kill him in retaliation for your vote against him. However, I believe the first time at which his loyalty faltered was when he was told to threaten you that night."

            Germanus, forgetting what he had come for, slowly sat down in the offered chair. "He certainly seems to have carried out his duties."

            "Yes," Dumbledore nodded, "but that doesn't mean he took as much enjoyment as he may have pretended to. I'm sure he wouldn't want me to tell you this, but several weeks after he defected he tried to hang himself – partly because of the many atrocities he had committed, but mostly because of the personal injury he had done to you."

            "What?" Germanus gaped. "He never told me that. I mean, he hasn't communicated with me since, except for one letter-"

            "You still possess the letter, I assume?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling

            "Of course I do. It's all I have of him."

            "I believe," Dumbledore continued, "that the main reason he did not contact you further was because he thought that you hated him, not the reverse."

            "I suppose that's feasible enough. I never did reply to his letter. I never knew what I would say. I didn't think he'd want me to say anything."

            Dumbledore chuckled. "You two are very much alike. Both of you wanted to see the other, but were too afraid of rejection."

            "No," he interrupted. "I was not afraid of rejection. I just didn't want to cause him any more pain. I was a horrible father figure to him while he was growing up. I loved him, always, but I never thought he would need me to spend time with him."

            "It is not too late to correct your mistakes," he said. "You should go speak with him."

            "He's not conscious."

            Dumbledore just smiled. A moment later the elderly lady professor burst into the room. "Albus! He's awake!"

            "Of course, Minerva. Thank you."

            "How did you-" he asked, pointing at Dumbledore. "Oh, never mind." He sprang out of his chair.

*************************

            Germanus paused at the door and slowly turned the knob. A hand touched his shoulder, and he turned around. It was Anna, smiling happily at him. "Go talk to him. I know he'll want you to."

            "I think you might be right," he smiled in return as he finally entered the room. The door shut behind him.

            It still smelled horribly in the room, but the rise of Severus' chest was clearly stronger. He walked quietly over to the chair beside him and sat down. His hand sneaked over to Severus' bony one and gave it a light squeeze.

            Severus turned his head, his eyes only slightly open. The movement of Severus' lips was Germanus' focus, as the corners lifted up weakly, then down again. "Gemmy," he mouthed, not at all audible but still clear to Germanus.

            "I'm here, Sev. You don't have to talk. It would probably be best if you didn't."

            Severus sighed softly and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

*************************

            When he woke up a few hours later, Germanus was still there, holding his hand. He had been shooed out by the nurse shortly after Severus had spoken but absolutely refused to leave. Anna had finally stepped in and, since the nurse seemed to have taken a liking to her, agreed that the two of them could stay if they were quiet. She had grabbed another chair and sat next to him in comfortable silence."

            Severus opened his eyes and gave his brother a full smile this time. "Gemmy," he said, softly but still louder than before. "Why did you come?"

            "I was told you were dying. I was afraid."

            "I'm sorry."

            "It's not your fault," he said. "Anna's here, too. She just left to get some coffee." Severus made a horrible face. "Yes, I know, it's a disgusting beverage. I can't understand the attachment Americans have to it. How are you feeling?"

            "Better," Sev replied. "I'm glad you're here."

            Germanus couldn't help the smile on his face becoming wider at hearing that. "I'm glad I'm here, too. I've missed you."

            "Mmm," Sev mumbled, already falling asleep again.

            Anna came back with her coffee after Severus was fully asleep again. "You missed him," he chuckled.

            Anna growled. "Damn it. I guess it was for the best, anyway. He needed to see you, not me, and I would have done all the talking."

            "Yes, it was best you weren't here. We agreed that your awful habit of drinking coffee is disgusting," he laughed.

            "Humph."

*************************

            The next few days continued in a similar fashion, with Severus waking up for a short while before fading away. Finally he was able to sit up, and didn't seem in danger of falling asleep again for a while. Madam Pomfrey had given him some Pepper-Up to get him fully awake so she could give him several tests to make sure he was still intact mentally. She was delighted to report that he appeared fine, and stated that he would be able to take over his classes again within a month.

            Germanus had been forced to wait outside while she conducted the tests, and went in to see Severus as soon as she was done. He sat down in his usual chair and smiled at the fully awake, though grumpy-looking, man. "Feeling better, Sev?"

            "Still feel like I've been hit by a train, but better, yes."

            "Good. I don't want to bother you by talking about anything uncomfortable if you're not up to it…" he trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

            "Anna put you up to this, then?" he asked, looking away.

            He grabbed Sev's chin and pulled him back to face him. "No, she did not. I came here of my own free will, I assure you. She's the one that tagged along. I-" he paused, biting his lip. "I'm very glad to hear that you're going to recover fully. You gave me quite a scare."

            "I'm sorry about everything, Gemmy. It's very hard for me to say that, you know. I've been in the habit of never apologizing lately, but even though I know that an apology can never make things better between us, you do deserve one from me" Severus said.

            "No, an apology can't make things better," Germanus said. Severus looked away. "There is nothing that an apology is needed for from you. I've never been angry at you about my eye. I always believed it to be my fault for letting you slip away from me and into the clutches of that bastard that has hurt you so badly."

            "It wasn't your fault," Severus protested.

            "I shouldn't have parented you the way I did. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

            "Oh, for God sakes, you two!" Anna called from the doorway. "Just call it even and make up, already!"

            "Are you listening in?" Germanus called out as Severus tried not to laugh. "How rude."

            She came fully into the room. "Well, if someone doesn't kick you both in the butt, you'll be apologizing to each other until doomsday!"

            "It's good to see you again, too, Anna," Severus smiled.

            "Aw, I missed you, Sev. Not as much as that lout of a brother of yours, though – not that he'll ever admit to it," Anna smirked.

            "I most certainly will admit to it," Germanus argued.

            "If you two don't stop I'm going to laugh and do myself damage," Severus said.

            Germanus frowned. "You absolutely will not! Maybe I should leave."

            "Only if you want to," Severus replied. "I want you both to stay. Please?"

            "Not if we're going to impede your recovery by doing so," Germanus said sternly.

            "Germanus, we're staying. I have to tell him about the Potions class you taught," Anna said, rubbing her hands together. "You're going to love this, Sev..."

*************************

            "I can't believe you took points off Gryffindor for Draco Malfoy!" Snape laughed. "Damn, my ribs may hurt like hell, but it's worth every moment!"

            "Anna, how could you?" Germanus said in mock dismay. "I'm sure I'm not as good a teacher as you, Severus, but I did try."

            "I know, I know. That doesn't mean it's not hilarious."

            "Sev, this might not be the right time to ask, but –"  
            Sev grinned. "Ask away. It's unlikely that you'll ever get me in a better mood than when I'm on mild painkillers."

            Germanus gulped. "Will you come back with us? There's no reason for you to stay here, and it's unsafe for you to be here, as well."

            Severus looked down. "I don't want to disappoint you, but I intend to stay here. I can't abandon Dumbledore now, after all he's done for me."

            "Nearly getting you killed, you mean," grumbled Germanus.

            Severus sneered. "Don't insult him. He's a good man, and he would never force me into a position where I would be in danger. I volunteered of my own volition, knowing the risks."

            "I miss you, Sev," Germanus said, grabbing his brother's shoulder.

            "I've missed you, too, you know," Severus said. "But my place is here, now. Dumbledore needs a Potions teacher and someone to help him fight Voldemort, and I intend to be there for him and the children, no matter how obnoxious they are."

            "I hear he's found a proper substitute until you're better, by the way, so you don't need to worry about Germanus mucking things up further," Anna added.

            "Good. I don't want him to feel obligated."

            Germanus was struggling with the fact that he and Severus would be parted again. He was fiddling with the ties on his robe to distract himself. "So, I suppose holidays are out of the question?" he mumbled, still hopeful.

            "I'm sure Dumbledore could spare me for a week or so out of the winter holidays," Severus assured him. "I haven't taken a day off for a decade except for this," he said, gesturing to his still-weak body. "He can't expect me not to spend a little time away from the school, from now on."

            Germanus nodded. It would have to be enough.

            "Gemmy, do you think you could leave Anna and I alone for a moment?"

            He looked at his brother in puzzlement. "I suppose I could, if you wish."

            "Good. Scat."

*************************

            About half an hour later, Anna left the room. "He's asleep," she said, as Germanus was moving to reenter the room.

            "What was that all about, anyway?" he asked.

            She looked at the floor, blushing. "He, um, wanted to talk to me about stuff, that's all."

            "What stuff?" Germanus asked suspiciously.

            "Oh, nothing much. He's got some silly ideas, that boy…"

            "What sort of silly ideas?" Germanus cried. "I'm dying with curiosity, now."

            She let out a strained laugh. "Oh, he's got some ridiculous notion about us being romantically involved. How nuts is that, eh? I'm blaming it on the painkillers, myself."

            "Ah, yes. Painkillers."

            They stood there in silence, but it was not as comfortable as usual. "I guess I'll start packing us up, then. Make sure the guards and doctors are ready to go. I figure we ought to get back soon. Tomorrow, maybe," Anna said, fidgeting.

            "Mmm," Germanus nodded. "Of course." She was walking away before he had even answered. He turned to the door of Severus' hospital room and smiled, shaking his head.

THE END


End file.
